magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
New Year Campaign (2020)
Event Duration *JP Only: 1st January 2020 00:00 JST - 10th January 2020 23:59 JST Daily Login Bonuses During the event period, in addition to the daily login bonus, players will receive a New Years Exchange Ticket (2020) plus the following items. Bonuses can be received on up to 7 days. This login bonus is in addition to the one received from the Anime Countdown Login Bonus. New Year's Exchange Ticket (2020) This special currency can be spent in a limited-time Event Shop. * only available if not previously obtained Magia Stone Value Packs For a limited time, players will receive additional Magia Stones with every purchase. Anime Release Celebration Free Daily 10 Roll Duration: 1st January 2020 00:00 JST - 5th January 2020 23:59 JST During this period, once a day players can do a 10-roll on the Rare Gacha for free. Mitama's New-Year Deluxe Grab Bag Duration: 1st January 2020 00:00 JST - 10th January 2020 14:59 JST Several special bundles will be available in a limited Magia Stone Shop. Note that these bundles require paid Magia Stones that have been purchased with actual money - free Stones from Missions, Events, etc. cannot be used. Only 1 of each bundle is available for purchase. Choose a 4✵ Memoria Shop Requires the ticket from the Platinum or Gold Bundles. Only 1 non-MLB copy of each Memoria is available in this special Shop. Available Memoria: Special Event Gachas Choose a Limited 4★ Magical Girl Requires the ticket from the Platinum Bundle. 100% chance to get the Magical Girl of choice. Includes all Limited Magical Girls released up to and including Hinata Matsuri but excludes Madogatar, Magical Girl Nanoha, and Ultimate-type Magical Girls. Choose a 4★ Magical Girl Requires the ticket from the Gold Bundle. 100% chance to get the Magical Girl of choice. Includes all Unlimited Magical Girls released up to and including Komachi Mikura Guaranteed 4★ Magical Girl Requires the ticket from the Silver Bundle. 100% chance to receive a random 4★ Unlimited Magical Girl. Includes all Unlimited Magical Girls released up to and including Komachi Mikura. Bonus Magia Stone Shop Items For a limited time, the following items are available in the Magia Stone Shop: Bonus Magia Chip Shop Items For a limited time, the following items are available in the Magia Chip Shop: *comes max level and max limit broken Bonus SP Shop Item Duration: 1st January 2020 00:00 JST - 31st January 2020 23:59 JST For a limited time, the following items are available in the Support Shop: New Year Special Missions During the event period, there are three additional Daily Missions: Campaign Bonuses Duration: 1st January 2020 00:00 JST - 10th January 2020 14:59 JST *Half AP: All Main Story, Another Story, Magical Girl Personal Story, and Strengthening/Awakening Realm quests cost 1/2 AP (rounded up) *Double Player EXP: During the campaign, Player EXP gain is doubled. *Double Support Points: SP gain from supports is doubled. This includes SP gained from using Supports, and daily SP bonuses from other players using your Supports, but excludes SP gained through Event quests. *Magical Girl Strengthening, great success & double success rate increased: When strengthening Magical Girls with Strengthening Gems, the chance of getting "Great Success" and "Super Success" is doubled. *Main Story Completion Missions: all previous limited-time missions for completing story chapters will be available. Missions that have previously been completed will not re-appear, only unfinished ones. *Double Mirror Coins: Coin rewards from Mirrors battles are doubled for both wins and losses. See Also *The Purity of Haregi Pickup Gacha *Spirit Enhancement Unlock Pickup Gacha *Happy New Year's First Festival! ~A Loving and Sincere Heart~ Category:Event Category:Login Events Category:Regional Content